Misplacement
by Auryn
Summary: What if Chichiri accompanied Miaka to Mt. Leikaku?


Kat: This is for the May-June monthly fanfic couples contest. The pairing is Tasuki X Chichiri, in an alternate universe setting. I've never written a oneshot, and there's not much T&C that hasn't been done (they must be the most popular thing since lime Jell-O...), but I'll do my best!

  
  


Chichiri: Kat-chan doesn't own any of the Fushigi Yuugi characters, no da! They belong to Watase Yu and Shogakukan, no da. And this fic contains YAIO, no da!

  
  


Kat: In case you dunno what that means, it's gays. If you don't like it, that's your problem, so don't flame me for it! Oh yeah, this takes place in graphic novel #4. It has spoilers for the entire book. Of course since it's AU, it isn't really like the actual book...um, yeah.

  
  


**Misplacement**

  
  


Nuriko, Miaka and Chichiri rode away from the palace, to begin their search for the remaining three seishi of Suzaku. Even though Miaka had lost the 'universe of the four gods', she was still sure that she could get the seishi and return Tamahome and Yui to Konan. 

Miaka shook the crystal ball in her hand.

  
  


"Hmm...this is supposed to do something when we get near a place with a seishi? It didn't do anything when we were in town."

  
  


"I'm glad that old bag Taitsukun gave you that crystall ball. Otherwise we'd _never_ find the other constellations!"

  
  


"HEY!! There's a character floating inside! Mountain?"

  
  


"Reikaku mountain is close. There's supposed to be a band of mountain bandits there, no da."

  
  


"Do you suppose one of the constellations could be there, Chichiri?"

  
  


"Could be no da. Maybe we could go there and check it out if we're careful, no da."

  
  


"Great, then lets GO!"

  
  
  
  


***

Miaka waved down the waiter to their table. Chichiri had said they should stop to rest the horses, and Miaka had instantly suggested an inn at the side of the road, where she could eat enough food to keep her busy for the next few hours..

  
  


Chichiri took out the money bag, and sweat dropped at Miaka ordered one of everything on the menu.

  
  


"Should you really be eating that much, no da?"

  
  


"She always eats like this. You get used to it after a while."

  
  


::I guess so, no da...::

Chichiri played with his rice since he wasn't all that hungry. He was the newest of the seishi, and was still getting used to everyone else. He'd only been travelling with Miaka for a few weeks already, but he'd already learned so much about each of them. Miaka, stuffing her face, always happy and peppy, making sure everyone was happy before herself. Nuriko, who was trying to talk to Miaka about Tamahome's leaving, also thinking of others, and so devoted to someone who would never return his feelings. The emperor Hotohori, who he knew the least, always protective over his country, and Miaka. Tamahome, who loved Miaka, and would risk life and limb for her. 

Chichiri looked up when he heard someone give a small laugh. It was on of the waiters, and he was grinning evilly at one of the others. They were the bandits!

  
  


"Miaka, don't eat anything, it's the bandits!"

  
  


Nurikos head swivelled to look at Chichiri,

"WHAT?!" then it shot back to Miaka "Baka! You ate mine to!!"

  
  


"Oh, oh! My stomach..."

  
  


"MIAKA?!"

  
  


Miaka collapsed off of her stool just as the bandits took out their swords and attacked. Nuriko caught one blade between his hands and broke it in half, and Chichiri used his magic to keep the other bandits away. 

  
  


"Nuriko get Miaka out of here! I'll be right behind you!"

  
  


Nuriko acted fast, grabbed Miaka and flung her over his shoulders, then ran through the door. Chichiri followed close behind, and soon they were out into the forest. They had left their horses at the inn and they would have to make the rest of the journey on foot.

  
  


"Miaka! Are you alright, no da?"

  
  


"Has she been poisoned?!"

  
  


"No..I- I just over ate and got a stomach ache. Ouchies."

  
  


Nuriko hugged Miaka.

"Baka! We were worried about you!"

  
  


"We'll if you're feeling better now, we should try to get further away from here, no da."

  
  


Later when they stopped to rest again for a few minutes ( Miaka still hadn't completely recovered from her stomach ache), Chichiri thought he should talk to Miaka a bit, since he had something she might want to hear.

  
  


"You've been out of it since Tamahome left, haven't you, no da?"

  
  


"Not you too!" Miaka smiled at him "I'm fine, just have a look at me!"

  
  


"Miaka..." Chichiri took the note Tamahome had left her out of his kesa, and pointed to some writing in the corner, "look at this. It's the note Tamahome left you..do you know what that in the corner says, no da?

"It says 'I love you'. That's how he feels about you, no da. He gave himself up to Koutou for you sake, because he cares about you so much, no da." 

  
  


Miaka was quiet for a few minutes, before looking at Chichiri with tear filled eyes.

"I- I know that! And I'm trying to be understanding! But he- he _promised_ me! He said that he wouldn't leave!"

  
  


Miaka turned to run.. when her foot hooked a wire, and triggered a trap set up by the bandits. A board full of spikes fell out of the trees straight to where Miaka was standing.

  
  


"MIAKA!!"

  
  


Chichiri dove at her, and pushed her out of the way, landing on top of her. He was pinned to the ground with a spike through his arm.

  
  


"Miaka! Chichiri!"

  
  


Nuriko was about to help them when a club came down on his head, knocking him unconscious.

  
  


***

When Chichiri came to, the first thing he tried to do was sit up and see his surroundings. When he went to push himself up he let out an exclamation as pain shot through his arm. The wound where the spike had gone through him hadn't been treated, and was trickling blood because of the motion.

  
  


"Chichiri, are you all right? "

  
  


It was Miaka who had also gotten up, and was shuffling her way towards him as best she could with her ankles and wrists bound. 

  
  


"You're hurt! I'm sorry, it's my fault, if I hadn't gotten worked up like that..."

  
  


"That's okay, no da! See, it's nothing more then a scratch! Hahaha..."

  
  


Miaka sweat dropped.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

  
  


Nuriko stirred and slowly sat up beside her.

"Oh, don't mind me! I just have a minor concussion, nothing for you to worry about!"

  
  


"Nuriko! At least we're all fine then, no da."

  
  


"Good, yer all awake."

  
  


A strangely dressed man was standing in the doorway. Behind him were about half-a dozen others, dressed the same and all toting large swords, axes, or other weapons.

  
  


"Who- who are you, no da?"

  
  


"What, ya ain't figgered it out? We're the bandits of Reikaku mountain," a light flashes above Miaka's head.

  
  


"We took everythin' ya got, an' am th' boss so y'all just do what I say-"

The bandit didn't get to finish what he was saying, since Miaka leapt at him and started tearing at his clothes.

  
  


"I'm the priestess, you do what I say!"

  
  


"Ah, run, she's gone crazy!"

The bandits tried to pry Miaka off of themselves and their companions, and also tried to run away the same time. It wasn't too effective, and it didn't seem to be working until a blue haired bandit came into the room.

  
  


"Who's the little pest, huh?"

  
  


"Koji!"

Miaka was grabbed by the back of her jacket, and turned around until she was facing a blue haired bandit with a scar on his cheek. The other bandit's relaxed since the crazy girl was captured.

"You'll do..the boss wanted me to bring him one of ya, and ya got spirit."

  
  


"Miaka!"

  
  


"Oh, don't worry about me, I'll be fine!" Miaka leaned in towards Nuriko and Chichiri as much as possible with Koji hanging onto her. "This could be my chance to find the fifth constellation, if it's here! And besides Chichiri, you're hurt, right?"

  
  


"Hey, quit it, this ain't no time to hold a meetin'!" Koji began to drag Miaka away.

  
  


"Bye! Stay out of trouble!"

  
  


"Well...I guess we should do as she says...for now at least."

  
  


"Hey wench, get yer sweet buns over here, an' pour me some wine!"

  
  


"Eh..the can't mean..us, no da?"

  
  


"Not you, me! I guess we shouldn't put up a fight though."

  
  


"Okay, no da! I'll just sit over here-"

  
  


"Hey! You gotta HELP me!"

  
  


"Daaa.."

  
  


***

  
  


Koji walked up to the big barred door, with Miaka in tow. 

  
  


"Knock, knock! Who's there? Why it's Koji bringing the woman just like ya asked."

  
  


The doors opened and Koji escorted Miaka into the room..to see the ugliest man she's ever witnessed! She began to feel distinctly sick at the sight of him.

  
  


"Grin and bear it."

  
  


The hideous creature before Miaka leered at her from pig-like eyes.

"This one for me Koji? She'll do alright!"

  
  


"Well, ya won't be needin' us no more. C'mon guys."

Koji and the other bandits bowed and backed out of the room.

When the door had clicked shut, Miaka began her questions.

  
  


"Um, do you know if any of your bandits have a mark on them?"

  
  


"Eh? Do you mean like a pox? We run a clean operation here!"

  
  


"That's not what I meant!"

  
  


"Well then missy, you just do as daddy says, and I'll tell ya what ya want ta know, heh heh."

The piggish man advanced on Miaka, with a small knife and pushed her down.

  
  


"Hey, what are you-"

  
  


"Just do as I say and you won't get hurt." Then he began pulling at her clothes...

  
  


***

  
  


Meanwhile, Chichiri and Nuriko were doing their best to keep the other bandits satisfied, while trying to find a way out of their situation. The bandits had unbound their ropes so it would be easier to be served, but the had put Chichiri's staff, Kesa and Kasa over by a pile of all their loot, and he couldn't get near them.

  
  


As Nuriko leaned in to pour more wine to one of the bandits, he heard them muttering.

  
  


"That Eiken is swine, takin' Genrou's place as leader!"

  
  


"An the pig's got a thing for young girls! How sick can ya get! Give 'em another hour and we'll never be able to sell her as a virgin again."

  
  


Nuriko was so surprised he spilt some of the sake.

  
  


"Hey, watch what yer doin' wench!!"

  
  


"Sorry!" Nuriko scowled, but quickly cleaned up the mess before hurrying off to a table nearer to Chichiri's staff. He looked at the blue-haired monk quickly and made sure that Chichiri saw what he was going to do. From the way Chichiri was frowning, he had also heard what the bandits had said about Miaka. Nuriko edged around the table, serving bandits as he went, getting closer with each step. Then, when he was at the closest point, Chichiri dropped the bottle of Sake he had been carrying, and it broke with a loud smash. All the bandits looked in his direction, and Nuriko lunged and grabbed the staff, then threw it to Chichiri. He caught it and started to chant a spell.

The bandits had realized that they were in trouble, and Nuriko went to the attack. It didn't take long between Chichiri's spells and Nuriko's strength for all the bandits to be unconscious.

  
  


"We have to go find Miaka, no da!"

  
  


Chichiri and Nuriko ran out of the room, and straight into Koji. Nuriko acted fast, putting him in a headlock. He was about to knock him out when Chichiri stopped him.

  
  


"Wait, no da! Where did you bring Miaka no da?"

  
  


***

  
  


"Get away from me!!!"

Eiken just continued leering at Miaka and opening her blouse.

  
  


"Just relax girly, or you'll never hear about the man with the sign on his body..."

  
  


Just as he was reaching up her skirt a loud cracking noise echoed through the room, and with an agonizing groan, the wall collapsed! Chunks of concrete and marble flew onto the floor, and one large piece hit Eiken on the head, knocking him off of Miaka. Nuriko stood with Koji where he had been punching the wall, and Chichiri ran in. 

"Miaka!"

  
  


Miaka got up off the floor where Eigen had pushed her, and ran to Chichiri. She was close to tears again.

  
  


"He- he tried to-!"

  
  


He put his arm around her, and gave her a hug.

  
  


"It's okay now, no da. We won't let him hurt you."

  
  


Nuriko walked up to Eiken, and glared down at him.

"Whoever hurts the priestess of Suzaku dies."

  
  


"Wait Nuriko!" Miaka turned around "He hasn't told me who the fifth seishi is!"

  
  


Miaka looked at Eiken, and Nuriko poked him with his toe to get him to answer.

  
  


"The fifth seishi is...Tasuki!"

  
  


At that moment a burst of wind ran through the room, and Chichiri disappeared! In the window frame a handsome redhead stood with the seishi slung over his shoulder.

  
  


"Th' woman's over here!"

  
  


"But I'm not a wo-" Chichiri, tried to protest, but the man was so set on what he was saying, he didn't even seem to hear. And Chichiri had dropped his staff.

  
  


"I'm gonna take her with me, an' if ya want her back, ya gotta come an' get her yerself! But for tonight her cute li'l ass is mine!!" With that the man grabbed some papers out of his shirt and threw them at Miaka and Nuriko. In midair they turned into wolves, and began to attack!

  
  


Nuriko went to counter attack, grabbing one of the wolves around the neck, and Eiken began to flame them with an iron fan.

  
  


"Miaka, hide! I'll take care of the-" The wolf whose neck Nuriko had just snapped had turned to paper.

"It was an illusion..."

  
  


But the man who had taken Chichiri was gone.

Nuriko grabbed Miaka and Chichiri's staff, and ran for it.

  
  


"We gotta get out of here now, before someone remembers about us!"

  
  


***

  
  


The redhead dropped Chichiri on the floor of a small shack he had been brought to higher in the mountains. It was decorated like the rest of the bandits homes, but this only had one room, with a sofa, a bed and a low table with pillows instead of chairs. There was only one candle on the table, but it lit the room enough for Chichiri to see the walls were old and cracked in some places, and all the cloth and curtains were threadbare.

  
  


"Nobody knows about this place except me an' my friends. So there ain't nobody to save you."

  
  


The bandit loomed over Chichiri, and before he could do anything, he had crushed Chichiri into a forceful kiss. Chichiri struggled to get out of the embrace, but the bandit was stronger, and pushed Chichiri down. When the bandit gripped his right shoulder, Chichiri cried out in pain, since his wound was still untreated, and was getting infected. The bandit pulled back.

  
  


"Huh? Are ya hurt? Those jerks shoulda' at least had the decency to do somethin' about yer wound," he got off of Chichiri and went over to a bag leaning against the wall, and began to rummage around in it. "If I were boss like I'm supposed ta be, they would treat guys better, not go around kidnapping people and rapin' girls..."

  
  


"So _you_ were supposed to be the leader of the bandits, no da? And when'd you figure out I'm guy?" Chichiri had sat up and was watching the bandit warily.

::That must mean this is 'Genrou', no da::

  
  


"Yea, but that pig Eiken musta' taken over when th' old boss died. He'd been trainin' me ta be th' leader fer when he retired. But then he got sick an' I went to get an herb ta heal him. When I got back, the ol' boss was dead, Eiken had taken over, and I'm supposed ta be killed!" Genrou came back over to Chichiri, this time with some strips of cloth, and a bowl of greenish tinted water. Chichiri backed up a bit, but the bandit didn't make any move as if to hurt him, so Chichiri let him come close enough to see the wound better.

  
  


"This is pretty bad. Yer gonna hafta take yer shirt off so I can fix it better."

  
  


Chichiri blushed, but took his shirt off. After all they were both men, and he didn't think that Genrou had known he was a man when he kissed him.

  
  


"This is gonna sting. If it hurts too much, ya can grab onta my hand." He took one of the cloths and dipped it into the water, the dabbed at Chichiri's wound. Chichiri winced and had to bite his lip to keep from yelping in surprise. It stung much more then he had thought it would! And instead of getting more bearable as Genrou worked, it got worse, the liquid getting deeper. He couldn't stop himself, and latched onto the Genrou 's hand, squeezing tightly. He kept holding on until the bandit had tied a bandage around his arm, and the stinging finally started to leave.

  
  


"Not so bad, huh?" Genrou gave Chichiri a comforting smile.

  
  


Then the door swung open and the blue haired bandit that Chichiri had seen earlier walked in. And stopped.

  
  


"I'm not interuptin' anythin', am I Genrou?"

  
  


Both Genrou and Chichiri blushed, realizing that Chichiri still hadn't let go of Genrou's hand.

  
  


"Eh heh...course not Koji!" Genrou jumped up, and him and the other bandit grabbed each others arms and twirled around in a very funny dance. Chichiri put his shirt back on. Well, that had been embarrassing, but neither of the bandits really seemed to think so, they were pretty involved in their conversation. Koji was explaining how Eiken had taken over.

Apparently he had taken the old boss's weapon, and iron fan that spits fire called a tessen. Very few of the bandits really wanted to follow the pig-man, but they were afraid of what would happen if they didn't. 

  
  


"Well, what if we try to recover the tessen, no da?"

  
  


Both bandits looked at him as though he'd just materialized out of the air.

  
  


"Hey, who're you anyhow?" Koji turned to Genrou "Weren't you gonna take the girl?"

  
  


"Yeah, but I missed. They both got small bodies and I got 'em mixed up. Hey what's yer name, anyhow?"

  
  


"Chichiri, no da. I could help you get the tessen back, no da. So long as you set me and my friends free afterwards"

  
  


"Can ya fight?"

  
  


"I'm a mage, no da. If I can get my staff back, I could help you very much, no da!"

  
  


"Well, how about that? I guess we can let you and yer pals free after we beat that pig, since you'd be helpin' us an' all." Genrou looked Chichiri over "but if yer gonna help us, ya gotta rest some first. Ya won't be much help if ya can't even move yer arm."

  
  


He pointed towards the bed.

"Rest there, I'll wake ya up at dawn and fill ya in on the plan, ok?"

  
  


"Alright, no da."

  
  


***

  
  


Chichiri dreamt of a misplaced kiss and violent amber eyes that night.

  
  


"Hey, Chichiri, wake up! Wake up!"

Chichiri's eyes opened, and locked onto Genrou's. He was leaning over Chichiri, and had obviously been shaking him awake. He was looking at Chichiri with a worried expression, and was within an inch of Chichiri's face. They were both quiet a minute, but Genrou soon turned his head to the side.

  
  


"Ya were tossin' pretty bad. Ya okay?"

  
  


"Yes. I just had a... dream, no da"

  
  


"Good. Me an' Koji have a plan. You ready to head out?"

  
  


Chichiri nodded.

  
  


"Great! We'll explain the plan to ya on the way!"

Genrou bounded off the bed, with Chichiri in tow, heading towards the exit of the house.

  
  


***

  
  


"Listen up!! Genrou'll be coming back TONIGHT! None of ya even blink! And if you see him, kill him on sight, or else!!"

Inside the bandit's lair, Eiken was getting the men rallied up for a fight. And outside, Genrou, Koji and Chichiri crouched, listening to every word. 

  
  


"Our plan's ta have Koji sneak around th' back, and me 'n you can come in through the front. Yer staff 'll most likely be with the rest of th' loot, so we'll sneak over ta it first. When ya have it, can you send out some sparks or somethin' for Koji to know it's time to attack?"

  
  


"Of course, no da. I'll even make sure that the guards won't see where they're coming from, so they won't find us."

  
  


"Great, then we-"

  
  


Genrou choked as a pair of very strong hands circled his neck. He clutched at them, trying to pry them off, when the person strangling him spoke.

  
  


"Let Chichiri go right now or else!"

  
  


"Nuriko, no da! Let Genrou go!" Chichiri ran up beside Nuriko and pushed his hands away from the would-be bandit leader, who then leaned over, coughing for breath. Nuriko backed up a bit, confused. Behind him, Miaka stood with a branch in her hands, obviously hoping to lend back up.

  
  


"Genrou isn't our enemy! He's not holding me captive any more either, no da."

  
  


"But then why are you still with them Chichiri?" Miaka had put her branch down, and was looking at Chichiri, plainly confused.

  
  


Chichiri sighed and settled back to tell them what had been going on while they were still in the bandit stronghold. 

  
  


***

  
  


"Okay then! It's settled. Me and Nuriko will help you defeat Eiken as well, and then we can go?"

  
  


"Right. Let's get started."

  
  


Genrou and Chichiri were still planning on going in through the back, but since Chichiri had his staff, they were going to wait for Koji to get in through the front- claiming to have re-captured the prisoners. When they were brought before Eiken, Miaka was supposed to get back while the warriors fought.

  
  


Chichiri and Genrou crouched, shoulder to shoulder, just outside of the chamber where the rest of the bandits were gathered. Both were tense, waiting for Koji to show up with his two 'prisoners'. Anything could go wrong, and they had to be ready to help. 

  
  


Suddenly a wave of murmuring passed through the room and someone yelled:

"It's Koji! He's re-captured two of the prisoners!"

  
  


Would Eiken buy it?

  
  


"Bring 'em in...but keep 'em separated. Somethin' doesn't seem right.."

From that point on, things went downhill. Koji was escorted in with Nuriko and Miaka, each being held a few metres apart from each other. If Genrou and Chichiri were to attack now, there was a good chance that one of their friends would get hurt.

  
  


"Shit. This ain't good."

  
  


"Just wait, things might turn out our way yet, no da."

  
  


"So Koji! Ya caught these two, huh?"

  
  


"Yes Sir." Koji was in a cold sweat. Where was Genrou and the mage? They should be here by now. Maybe they were worried about him or the mage's two friends getting hurt? He looked over in the direction of the purple-haired seishi. They had to get closer together, then Genrou and Chichiri could start their attack. Koji caught the boys eye, and jerked his head a bit towards the girl. So long as she was being protected, the attack could go on; Genrou knew damn well that Koji would take care of himself.

Nuriko caught the idea.

But obviously, he wasn't going to try to sneak over to her, and instead he used the more direct approach.

He kneed the guard who was holding him in the groin.

  
  


Just outside the room, Genrou saw the look pass between Koji and Nuriko, and saw the seishi attack his captor. He jumped up and charged into the room with Chichiri right behind him, starting an incantation. Koji had turned on the bandit guarding him, and quickly knocked him out. Nuriko had taken care of the bandit guarding Miaka, and was standing between her and the rest of the bandits, and anyone who got to near soon met the end of his fist. 

Tasuki had just started to lay into the first bandit that had come across his path when a column of flame shot out, and he barely dodged it in time. Unfortunately Genrou's spell cards fell out of his coat and were incinerated in the blast.

  
  


Eiken pointed the fan in the direction of Miaka and Nuriko.

"Stop right there or the girls get it!"

  
  


Everyone froze, and the bandits remaining grabbed Koji, Chichiri and Genrou. A disgusting grin split through Eiken's face.

  
  


"Kill them."

  
  


"Noo!" Miaka, who had until now stayed safely behind Nuriko, ran forward and tried to tackle Eiken. What she said next was directed to the rest of the bandits "What's wrong with you? Genrou and Koji are your friends! How can you turn against him at this mans orders, are you a bunch of cowards?!" 

The bandits looked back and forth between each other, guilt slowly creeping up on them as they thought of everything the two bandits must have done for them throughout the years. 

Meanwhile Eiken had pried Miaka off of himself and was holding her an arms length from him, about to hit her. Just then a hand reached out and grabbed his wrist.

  
  


"Don't you know better 'n ta hit girls?" It was one of the bandits who had been closer to Eiken, and at that minute another bandit kicked the tessen out of Eiken's shocked grasp. A third bandit used the side of his hand to chop at the side of Eiken's neck, knocking him unconscious. Miaka fell to the ground.

  
  


The bandit who had first grabbed Eiken's wrist offered Miaka his hand.

"You okay miss?" 

Around the room, all the bandits were backing off, and had released their prisoners. Nuriko, Chichiri and Genrou ran up to Miaka.

  
  


"Stupid girl! What were ya thinkin' attackin' him like that? You coulda' been killed!"

  
  


"I'm fine guys. Are you all okay?" Miaka stood up with the help of the bandit who had offered his hand.

Genrou reached down to where the tessen had landed near his feet. 

"I guess this makes me leader now."

  
  


***

  
  


Miaka led the way out of the bandit stronghold the next day, glad to see things settled, but upset when she found out that Tasuki was the old leader, and was therefore dead. Genrou and Koji escorted them to the gate that led out, and had already told them the most safe way down the mountain.

  
  


"Well, Genrou, I guess this is goodbye, no da."

  
  


"I guess."

  
  


The red-haired bandit had been fairly held back since they defeated Eiken. He seemed like he was trying to figure something out, but still couldn't come to a decision.

  
  


"Well then...goodbye, no da."

  
  


"Yeah. Bye."

  
  


Chichiri frowned as he mounted his horse. Miaka and Nuriko would be sharing one, and there was a third to carry their things. He was glad that Genrou had decided to give their horses back. He was just sad that he didn't seem too upset over their leaving. Chichiri had hoped....

He stopped that thought in it's tracks. He didn't even know the bandit that well! He turned the horse to ride up to where Miaka and Nuriko were waiting with Koji.

  
  


Miaka was laughing at some joke that Koji must have said when Chichiri rode up, smiling. He noticed that Nuriko had turned an angry shade of red and wondered just what the bandit had said. That was something he'd make sure to find out later!

  
  


"Well are we ready to go, no da?"

  
  


Miaka managed to pull off an understandable yes between her peals of laughter, and they set out again. Just as Nuriko had started their horse into a walk, Koji swatted him on the butt and yelled;

"See ya later Sexy!"

  
  


Miaka collapsed into more waves of laughter and Nuriko just urged their horse faster, his face absolutely beet red- but if it was from anger or embarrassment, Chichiri couldn't tell. It wasn't too long before they were far ahead of him. Chichiri pushed his horse to catch up with them, and turned in his saddle to wave back at the bandits shouting their goodbyes. 

For a few minutes he let his eyes search the small crowd before they settled on a now familiar red-head. Genrou had his hand raised just a bit, and gave the smallest wave.

Chichiri turned back around and went to catch up to Nuriko and Miaka.

  
  


***

  
  


"Oi, Genrou! What's with the cold goodbye, buddy?"

  
  


"It's nothin' Koji."

  
  


"You wanted to go with them, didn't you?"

  
  


Genrou stayed silent.

  
  


"Thought so. Only thing I can't figure out, is if it's because of the Miko or the Seishi?"

  
  


Genrou thought of deep chocolate eyes and powder blue hair. He thought of the few close moments he'd had to the monk. His eyes settled on his arm, and he pulled up his sleeve to look at the seishi symbol that was burning brightly on his forearm.

Genrou finally looked up.

"Both actually."

  
  


"So why're you still here _Tasuki_?!" Koji grabbed him by the arm and dragged him over to where the horses were being kept. "They've only been gone for an hour, if ya leave now, ya can still track 'em!"

  
  


"But I'm leader now! I can't abandon th' guys!"

  
  


Koji just pushed him through the door and began handing him things he would need.

  
  


"Don't worry, I'll take care of 'em while yer gone! Ya know ya can trust me buddy!"

  
  


Koji finished strapping on the saddle, and smiled at his best friend.

  
  


"So are ya gonna go?"

  
  


"Somethin' tells me yer not gonna take no for an answer?"

  
  


"Yer damned right I'm not!!"

  
  


Tasuki sighed, but he was smiling as he got on the horse.

  
  


"Alright! You explain everythin' to the guys!" He wheeled his horse around and headed out in the direction the travellers had left in. He turned in the saddle and waved to Koji.

"See ya Koji!"

  
  


"You too Genrou! And say hi to the braided guy for me!"

  
  


Then Tasuki was out of Koji's sight. 

  
  


***

  
  


The sun was beginning to set, and Miaka had dozed off in Nurikos hold. Nuriko himself had had his face set in a frown since they had left the bandits, and was most likely thinking of different ways to torture Koji.

Chichiri was thinking of Genrou.

::Maybe I could visit him sometime when I start travelling again?::

  
  


Chichiri thought of Genrou's lips on his own, and frowned. He was obsessing! One little kiss, when the bandit thought he was a girl. And if he thought he was a girl, the chances were that he didn't swing to guys.

  
  


The sound of hoof-beats snapped Chichiri out of his reverie. Nuriko looked up.

  
  


"Someone coming?"

  
  


"Hai. I'll go have a look, no da."

  
  


Chichiri turned his horse around, and rode in the direction of the other rider. His horse sounded tired, like it was trying to run but couldn't keep up the pace any more.

  
  


"Hello, no da?"

  
  


"Chichiri, that you?"

It was Genrou, and soon he was standing in front of Chichiri. He and his horse looked tired, but aside from that he looked fine. The horse wheezed to a stop beside Chichiri.

  
  


"Genrou! What are you doing here, no da? Is something wrong?"

  
  


"Nah, nothin' at all. I just...I needed to...Um.." Tasuki was trying to find the right words to say how he felt, but just couldn't think of anything.

::I'll just have ta try somethin' more direct...I hope this works.::

  
  


He leaned over to Chichiri's horse and grabbed him being his head, pulling him into a strong kiss. He waited for Chichiri to do something, but nothing happened. Finally he pulled back.. Chichiri was looking at him in a sort of lopsided way. Was that bad? Tasuki's stomach churned.

::Shit! What if I was wrong and he doesn't like me? I still hafta help Miaka summon Suzaku! Things are gonna be awkward. I shouldn't have-"

"Genrou?" Chichiri put his hand on Tasuki's hand, where he had left it after kissing him. "Did you know I was a man when you kissed me before, no da?"

  
  


"Well. Yeah."

  
  


"Good." 

Chichiri leaned forward and kissed Tasuki deeply. For a moment he Tasuki was a bit surprised, but then returned the kiss in full. Eventually they both drew back.

  
  


"You know Genrou, you have a lot of things to explain to me, no da!"

  
  


"Yeah, I guess so. And call me Tasuki."

  
  



End file.
